


my heart flutters for that day in december (2jin!au)

by sofakehappy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofakehappy/pseuds/sofakehappy
Summary: where hyunjin and heejin are suposed to meet, but faith has another way to make thinh happen.





	my heart flutters for that day in december (2jin!au)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeongies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeongies/gifts).



_Love is heaven sent._

That's what Hyun Jin's mother had always told her, she talked about hours about how she met Hyun Jin's father and how much love she felt that night.

Now Hyunjin was experiencing the same things, she always trusted in her mother's words, she knew that woman would never fail to her. Hyunjin, dark haired, tall, with a bright smile and personality, met the perfect match for her: Heejin, tiny, brown haired, almond eyes and cheerful + adorable personality.

They fell in love almost instantly, walking by the hidden streets of Seoul, their hearts met and have not wanted to be apart from each other since then.

But, life isn't always so fair, sadly they had to be apart because of Hee Jin's modeling job, Hyunjin knew how much Heejin loved her lifestyle, she promised Heejin she would follow her everywhere as soon as she could.

For now, Hyunjin had enough with monthly visits and endless weeks together.

It was the 24th of december, yes, christmas. Thebusiestday in the world, but Hyunjin was getting ready to go out and meet Heejin in the center of the city. She gave her cat, Luna, a kiss on the forehead and headed out. 

Being hit by the winter, Hyunjin covered herself with her long, grey coat and started walking, a bright smile on her face and a fast pace. She was getting text messages from Heejin, who had just landed and was going to take a taxi to meet up in the center.

Crossing through a park, Hyunjin got a text message and as soon as she opened it, her heartbeat got crazy.

**From Hekkie, 18:35.**

_The taxi left me in a place i don't really know and i'm kinda scared :/ could you please tell me if you recognize this street?_

**[Photo received]**

Hyunjin actually knew the street, giving instructions to Heejin, she felt like her legs were going to fall off, she was walking too fast.

As soon as Heejin told her she saw a crowd and was fine, Hyunjin slowed down and breathed.

But what Hyunjin didn't realized is that while walking and looking at her phone, she got lost as well. She was on a street that had christmas decorations but at the same time was empty, a big dark building could be seen from where she was standing and she turned back, trying to remember where she was coming from. 

**From Hekkie, 18:57.**

_i'm almost in the center. Are you going to be here soon?_

**To Hekkie, from Hyunjin, 18:58.**

_I got lost while texting you, i didn't even realized how fast and far i had walked. I'm trying to find my way back_.

As she found her way back to the crowded streets she texted her girlfriend, who was looking for her at the moment.

They were both already nervous and tired, Heejin was carrying her package and Hyunjin was wearing boots.They settled a point to meet up and they went right ahead but...goddamn. It was the most crowded place at the moment.

**From Hekkie, 19:12.**

_I can't see you, are you here rn?_

**To Hekkie, from Hyunjin, 19;13.**

_I'm in the entrance of the place, where are you?_

**From Hekkie, 19:14.**

_I got in from the back, fuck._

Hyunjin let out a long sigh, she was walking towards the backdoors of the place to get Heejin but what she didn't realized was that, as she was furiously walking, a brown haired girl was getting to the front doors already. 

**From Hekkie, 19:18.**

_I'm here at the front bby._

**To Hekkie, from Hyunjin, 19:18.**

_What!? I'm in the back doors, fucking hell._

Hyunjin was defeated, it was about to be night time already and she wanted to be home before 21:00 pm. Luna was alone and scared of fireworks, she was annoyed by fireworks, and also too hungry.

**From Hekkie, 19:21.**

_Babe, don't stress. I'll go check in at a hotel and we can meet up soon in the morning_.

As much as she didn't wanted to, Hyunjin agreed. She wanted Heejin to get rest and be safe, she could spend the christmas morning with her anyways.

So, the journey of getting back home begun. Her bright smile was gone, her hands were on her pocket and she walked slowly. 

She felt something cold and wet touch her hair, as she looked up, she saw snow starting to fall off.

She sighed Hyunjin felt sad and lonely. The park she walked through earlier was a lot prettier than it was before, the lights shined and the christmas decor was beautiful.

As she made her way through the trees and the few ppl that were there, Hyunjin heard a deep, familiar voice call her name from behind, she turned away so fast her neck cracked and her boots made a weird sound.

_"Hyunjin!"_ Hee Jin's voice. It was Heejin, and she was running while carrying her suitcase, Hyunjin received her with her arms open and wrapped her in a tight, warm hug.

She felt Heejin's hands grab her coat strongly and Heejin's cold bunny cheeks against her's.

_"I-I thought, I thought…"_ Heejin was crying, and Hyunjin's heart broke. She couldn't finish her phrase because she buried her head in Hyunjin's neck, cried a little bit there before letting Hyunjin wipe her tears away and looked at her.

_"My heart was really broken because i thought we wouldn't see each other on christmas_ "

**_"Mine was too, i was going to go home and cry while Luna ate my hair."_ **

That made Heejin giggle, she had the most beautiful smile in the world. Hyunjin could not keep her eyes out of her girlfriend's face.

She was admiring her as an artists admires their golden piece, as a musician admires their number one hit, Hyunjin was looking at Heejin like if Heejin was the person who put all the stars in the skies.

The tension broke down when their lips met, a sweet, loving and warm kiss they both needed so badly, Heejin's hands were in Hyunjin's face while Hyunjin's hands were on Heejin's waist, making sure she won't go away so soon.

As they got apart, they smiled and looked at each other with eyes full of love.

_"I love you, Kim Hyunjin."_

_**"And i love you, Jeon Heejin."** _

_ After all this time, Hyunjin's mother had always been right. Love is really heaven sent. _


End file.
